


It isn't heaven without you

by alizaporter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Destiel love, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Spoilers for finale, cuteness, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizaporter/pseuds/alizaporter
Summary: FLUFF. EXACTLY WHAT WE ALL NEED. CAS IS IN HEAVEN. GOOD THINGS HAPPEN. FIX IT
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	It isn't heaven without you

**Author's Note:**

> I felt it was my duty as a semi decent writer to write this. This was the ending. This is how the finale ended. Just saying.

“Well, Cas helped.” 

“C-Cas?” 

“Yeah. Showed up right after you did. He wasn’t sure if you’d want to see him, but he’s down the road. If you’d like to- you know, talk.”

Bobby gestured to Baby, gleaming in the sun. Almost instantly, he was aware of the weight of his keys in his jacket pocket. He stood up, beaming more than he ever had. He was going to see Cas. Cas was here. Waiting for him.

“Take care Bobby” Dean grinned. 

“I’ll see you soon kid.”

Dean leaned down and gave Bobby a one armed hug. He walked to the end of the gravel road and ran his hand along his car. The tank was full and she was in excellent shape. He swung open the door and turned the keys in the ignition. When the engine roared to life, he couldn’t seem to stop smiling. He hit the gas and Baby took off, driving down a beautiful gravel road that was reminiscent of some of his favorite drives with Sam, with Cas, with Jack. Time did seem to pass differently here. Bobby didn’t really explain where Cas was, but it felt like the perfect amount of driving time had passed before he felt inclined to stop. Slowing to a stop next to a field looking over the cliffside, filled with flowers and plants and life. Greenery was always more of Sam’s thing but damn, if it wasn’t beautiful.

And at the edge of the cliffside, facing away from him, stood Cas.

Dean ran up to him, full force. He thought he was going in for a hug but then stopped in his tracks, about ten feet away.

“Hey Cas”

His angel finally turned. His thoughts seemed to flow freely here, without trauma, without suppression, without pain. Being so unfiltered would have made him uncomfortable on Earth but seeing the sun shine on Cas’s face, his bright blue eyes, the words left his mouth and he didn’t stop them.

“You look beautiful.”

It was clear that wasn’t what Cas was expecting, but his expression changed, from his resting pout to a genuine smile.  
“Hello Dean” Cas said softly, tilting his head. Just sort of looking at him. The desire to constrain this exchange into an amount of time faded. This was heaven. He had all the time he needed. 

“I didn’t know if you would want to see me. Heaven is meant to be perfect and I wasn’t sure if you would want- but Bobby insisted that I wait. Jack told me I should. So here I am.”

“Dammit man, I just called you beautiful. Why wouldn’t I want to see you?”

“All angels are beautiful in heaven. This is our home. I sprung that confession on you. It was the only way to save you but I want you to know, I don’t regret saying it. I love you deeply and I am happy just being. But now that we have more time, I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. I am just so, so happy to see you Dean, here in heaven with your family. Seeing you happy is all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Cas, it wouldn’t be heaven without you.”

Dean closed the space between them and rested his forehead against Cas’. Very softly, green eyes meeting blue, he whispered the words between the two of them.

“I love you.”

And finally, Dean kissed him. Cas hesitated for a nanosecond but wrapped himself around him, kissing back. He smiled into the kiss, grabbing Dean’s face. Not seeming to get close enough.

“I love you. I love you. I love you Dean.”

Suddenly they were on the ground, in the grass and the flowers. Cas was so close to him, Dean could smell him and feel his trenchcoat underneath his hands and run his hands through his hair. A rustle in the air and black feathers tickled his cheeks, wrapped around his shoulder blades and created a heaven inside of his heaven, one with just him and Cas, looking at one another.

“Your wings. They’re back.”

“Something else Jack did.” Cas grinned and Dean had never seen him so happy. He had never been so happy. They laid in the grass for a long time, for what seemed like forever, staring at the clouds passing by. They kissed and held hands and braided flowers into the other’s hair, into Cas’ wings. All of Dean’s favorite chick flick things. Suddenly there was pie, the best in the world and they ate it sitting on Baby’s hood and staring at the sunset. Whatever they seemed to want to do was just there, in that field, to be done. Running and kissing and holding hands and laughing and talking about everything, their best moments on Earth, making endless memories just simply staring at the view. They did this for quite a long time, maybe forever, when they walked back to the car. Cas slid next to Dean, taking advantage of the bench seat and leaning on him as the engine roared to life. Dean had one hand on the wheel, one around Cas. This was heaven and he knew he was safe. And one more piece of the puzzle had just fallen into place.

“Let’s go say hi to Sammy.”


End file.
